Curtain Fall
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: After Beacon is reclaimed, all that's left to do is decide what to do with a frozen Cinder statue. "For Pyrrha..."


**Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY not any of the characters used. Cinder's revenge was from a page with Kingpin.**

* * *

With one final mighty roar, the Primal Grimm fell from the sky, dissolving to dust that scattered into the air.

Jaune Arc wiped away the sweat from his forehead. The battle was a hard fought one where he had almost died numerous times.

But they had done it.

He and Ruby had taken back Beacon. Well, the tower's high point at least. Everyone else was busy battling the other Grimm the dragon had brought out.

Beacon wasn't back. But it was a start.

He turned to his partner- No, Pyrrha was and will always be his partner.

Ruby was Ruby.

He turned to Ruby, the only other person who had fought with the dragon with him.

The reaper had made her way to the other side of the battlefield, which was the top of the tower.

There, she approached a figure, frozen in everlasting ice, the expression on its face still one of eternal shock of having her keikaku foiled.

Cinder Fall.

Ruby's face saddened, not from the deranged madwoman but from what the statue represented.

She was the woman who killed Pyrrha.

The girl turned to Jaune who had an oddly serious look on his face.

"It's only right you decide what to do with her, Jaune."

Jaune solemnly nodded and drew Crocea Mors. He knew what must be done.

"For Pyrrha..."

* * *

 **Years later...**

A door opened, shedding light unto a world that didn't look like it knew the meaning.

Dust and cobwebs polluted every corner. There were puddles that were still dripping for what had to be years. Various things, the likes of unknown origin, laid scattered around.

"It's in the red box! The one labelled "school""

"Yes, Dear."

Jaune Arc took a step down into his house's basement. The stairs were creaky but he was wearing his comfy bunny slipons so he didn't mind.

After careful navigation, he finally made his way to a large rectangular red box, a sticker with the word "School" stuck on it.

Lifting the box with both hands, Jaune started his journey back through the labyrinth that was his basement.

"...mm..."

Hearing something, Jaune turned around to see something shiny, familiar and covered with old gym towels.

His eyes widened in recognition and nostalgia.

"Hey, isn't that..."

* * *

"Cinder!? Why'd you bring her into our love nest?"

Ruby Rose gave her husband a questioning look.

Jaune embraced Ruby and gave her the mischievous look he got whenever he'd add extra marshmallows to his hot cocoa.

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Woah there." Ruby immediately put her hands between Jaune and herself. "Don't tell me you want..."

"Uh huh."

"Jaune!" Ruby pushed herself out of Jaune's embrace and sat on the bed which Jaune followed.

"C'mon Rubes! I even got the uniform!" Jaune then held up an old beacon uniform. "It'll be like old times."

"Still..." Ruby looked away from her husband's way too eager face. She twirled a lock of her hair. "It's pretty embarassing.

Wearing her old uniform was one thing, but canoodling with him while her old enemy watched was something else.

"Embarassing?" At this, Jaune rolled his eyes and pointed to the wall on his left.

On it, a poster of Taiyang with his arms crossed was giving him a death glare.

The poster was the first thing the man gave Jaune as a housewarming present. Jaune sometimes swore he had seen it blink.

"How could that not be weird for you?"

"Hey! We agreed I could put up dad's poster, if you could put yours."

Ruby responded with her own rolled eyes and pointed to the wall opposite of her father's poster.

On it was an even larger poster, no it was basically a wallpaper, of an image of Pyrrha Niko with her weapons in a pose that could only be sum up why she was known as an invincible goddess, beautiful, fierce, powerful, and really really hot.

Like seriously. Even Ruby had caught herself staring numerous times.

Didn't help that Pyrrha was fully nude in it.

She had left it in her will that whatsoever dwelling Jaune Arc took permanent residence in had to have the huge image in the bedroom he slept in.

That single line in her will was iron tight. Ruby had Weiss get her best lawyers on it yet couldn't find a single shimmy.

"It was in her will! You can't go against that. Besides, there's also..." Jaune pointed to the ceiling.

A Fresco covered the whole painting. At it's center were Ruby and Jaune posing heroically, just like the statue from Beacon. Only this time they were standing on Dragon Grimm carcasses. Their friends were also there as well, some as cherubim, others just there killing Grimm.

There was also a lot of blood and violence. Like a lot.

It was a work of art. No really. Ruby had somehow gotten the city to declare it as a national work of art so it'd actually be illegal to take it down.

It was actually Yang who painted the thing. After being stuck in front of a window during her Yangsty phase, Taiyang had thought maybe she could try painting it and, suddenly, she discovered she could paint well. She was now in Vacuo for either an art exhibit or a fighting tournament. Or both.

"I still don't know Jaune." Ruby turned her back to which Jaune just embraced her again, trailing light kisses down her neck.

"Put on the uniform, miss Rose."

Finally, Ruby gave up and turned to face him, matching his mischievous smirk with her own.

"Well, only if you put on those sexy glasses you know I love, Professor Arc."

Jaune leaned into Ruby and stared into her silver eyes. He'd never be able to stop himself from drowning in those pools of thunderclouds.

Their noses touched and Jaune whispered.

"You know those are Ren's right?"

Ruby looked back into his blue ones. They were as bright as the day he had helped her up.

She gave him a quick peck on his lips before whispering back.

"I know."

Somewhere, Lie Ren has the strangest feeling he needed to buy a new pair of glasses. Again.

As the two lovers fell on their bed, their lovemaking already in the works, the frozen Cinder Fall, already forgotten by the two and the author, couldn't help but groan.

* * *

It was true hell

There were those that called Cinder Fall a monster and rightfully so.

She knew a thing or two about revenge.

Once, a lieutenant of the White Fang had bumped into her, causing her ice cream scoop to fall on her shoe.

That night, she found his family , his wife, his daughters. She then paid some bums on the street.

They took turns. She took pictures.

She had the pictures sent to the Lieutenant who flew into a mad rage and rushed to his house where he found her. Waiting.

The things she did that night to him were still whispered among the criminal underworld.

Yet Jaune Arc...

For the longest time, he left her in his basement. The darkness was overwhelming and soon she would lose track of time.

The only times she was able to see light was when he had to go down still unsure of how long the last time she had been able to see.

After his timeless torture, he tried to find other means of breaking her already broken spirit.

Sometimes, he'd leave her with Port. The old buffoon would go on for hours and she's often wish she was back in the dark basement.

Sometimes, he'd even be able to convince his wife to have sex while Cinder watched, unmoving

She despised Ruby Rose for putting her into this mess, but soon she came to despise her husband even more.

Because there are those times. Very dark times when he is at his angriest. When he remembers the champion she fell.

He would bring her to a room and dim the light.

It's not as dark as the basement as there's a single light source in front of her but the basement only had darkness to hurt her.

He then takes out a package. The chosen material for torture is always different yet all equally painful.

He puts the DVD in the player and presses play.

The movie then plays. Some timeless masterpieces, others modern marvels that she had yet to experience.

She can't blink so she has to watch it. She can't even pretend to dislike them as Arc has a talent for choosing very agreeable movies.

The movie will play and she will watch it.

But, right at the climax, he'd always stop it.

He'd take the disc out and put in another he knows she'll love and, without fail, will always stop it just as it gets good.

She's watched only the first hour of Citizen Kane more than fifty times

She's never seen what happened to Michael Corleone after the Don runs around the tomato garden.

She'll never learn if Luke had made the shot.

She'll never find out just how did MJ beat the Monstars.

Bill Murray, their kids would whisper.

Bill Murray? Him? It's ridiculous but there's a chance. And no matter how small a chance, one could hope on it.

But she doesn't hope as she knows it's futile and it's soon snuffed out.

When the years pass and she's still frozen, she knew. Maybe she always knew.

She'll never see the ending of the movie. Of any film.

Especially her own.

They called her a monster

Then what did that make him?

* * *

 **AN: Haisai! Man, writing a fic per day is seriously going to mess me up.**

 **Well hope, y'all liked it.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
